I Just Think (That We'd Get On)
by hobbitwinchester001
Summary: Steve thinks that 19 year old Tony Stark is the most selfless, adorable, and complex person he's ever met. And Steve really wants to hold his hand. Too bad the rest of the Avenger's feel the same way. And half of the Fantastic Four, some weird Wayne guy, and their newest team member, Wolverine. Tony just wants to know why everyone's acting so weird.


**Notes:** Hi everyone HobbitWinchester here! This story in inspired by the song 'We Get On' By Kate Nash (the song doesn't have a happy ending but this story will) and will most likely be between 20-40 chapters. Now I always try to get input from my readers so...**I'M ASKING YOU TO PICK THE PAIRING FOR THIS STORY! **There's absolutely NO pairing restrictions as long as they involve Tony and another person. For example; Tony/Avengers, Tony/Steve, Tony/The Thing (fantastic four) are all acceptable. If enough people vote for the same pairing, then that's the pairing this story will feature! You can also comment ideas or ask for antics you would like to see in later chapters.

Thanks for reading!

"Simply, knowing you exist ain't good enough for me." -Kate Nash, 'We Get On'

There were several things that one needed to know about Steve Rodgers, more predominately known as Captain America, in order to truly understand what type of person he is. And to get a full understanding of his motives and personality behind the All-American Boy façade, which really isn't a façade at all, one would simply have to turn on the light.

Or just look at the internet history concealed not at all safely inside of his Stark Phone.

Which wasn't at all hard to find. Steve often left it sitting in plain sight, unlocked, and he never even bothered closing any of the icons or web pages he had previously been on.

So it wasn't at all surprising that Natasha was the first to discover all Cap's 'dirty little secrets'.

Early Monday morning, Natasha stumbled down into the kitchen, grumbling and attempting to untangle the red mass of birds nest that was currently her hair with calloused fingers. She trudged over to the coffee machine, some stainless steel piece of...something that she was just beginning to figure out how to use. Natasha had no idea where Stark stored all of the imagination and manic behaviors that seemed to waft out of his very skin in droves of increasingly elaborate and more than a little inane inventions.

The assassin waited, tapping her foot to an imaginary beat as her steaming hot cup of goodness brewed and poured out of a tap like nozzle on the side of the contraption. She stirred in her sugar and cream, suddenly a muffled buzzing noise interrupted the previously quiet atmosphere. She turned to the kitchen island and squinted, Steve's phone was vibrating and skittering around the marble table top. Natasha glided over, plucking the blue Stark Phone off the table and taking a sip of her sweet drink before glancing down at the blonde's phone.

_Who would be calling him at this hour_?

It was Agent Coulson.

She sighed heavily, the red head really didn't feel like carrying on a conversation this early in the morning on her most hated day of the week. Besides it wasn't exactly an emergency was it? If something was currently destroying the city, the Avengers alarm would have gone off and the team would have been the first on the scene in minutes. Natasha shook her head before reluctantly answering it.

"What do you need Phil." She'd gotten straight to the point.

The connection on the line was bad and the Agent's voice crackled with static. "Um Agent Romanoff? Why are you using the Captain's phone?"

Natasha combed a hand through her hair, glancing down at the frayed edges, she really needed to get a trim. "He left it downstairs. Do you really need to talk to him?"

"Well not necessarily."

"Shoot."

"I just needed to inform the Captain that you will be receiving a new...more _permanent _addition to the team."

Her eyes narrowed. "Excuse me? And when did you decide this? Are you trying to replace Stark? Because I _told_ Fury I was wrong about him and that he was a perfect fit for the team. Put Fury on the phone _now._" Natasha hadn't really meant any of the things she had said about the Stark kid previously, after all he was only 19 years old and whether she liked it or not, the assassin knew that Tony always meant well and he had a good reason for all of his slightly manic and destructive behavior. Besides the occasional drinking binge and the previous days he spent without food and showers in order to finish a project Tony's slate was pretty clean.

Not to mention the fact that the team always made an effort to make him feel comfortable and wanted, it was his home after all and the least they could do was bring him some coffee or something to eat when he was in the lab too long. Or brush his hair when he fell asleep in their laps.

Well, she was the only one that had ever done that for Stark but that was beside the point.

"Calm down Agent, were not replacing anyone. But since Thor is away so often, Director Fury thought it would be a good idea seeing as you guys need more of a hand on occasions when Thor isn't around."

"Good. So who is it?"

"A mutant, he goes by the name of Wolverine. I'm sure you've heard of him?"

"Oh, I've heard of him." She rolled her eyes. "Good morning Agent."

"What-?"

After hanging up on Phil and drinking the rest of her beverage, Natasha busied herself with snooping through the Captain's phone. She found it pretty laughable that Steve NEVER cleared any of his history.

At least she'd found it funny, that is until she stumbled upon what he'd previously been searching for on his chrome app.

_How to woo a Billionaire? How to converse with someone smarter than you? What do you do when you want to hold someone's hand?_

It wasn't that hard to come to the conclusion that-

"Steve's in love with Tony?"

Steve twiddled his thumbs nervously as he waited for the bacon sizzling on the stove to finish cooking. He'd arranged an elaborate breakfast of pancakes, grits , a bowl of fruit, an omelet and a space for the bacon on the tray that he used whenever he planned on bringing Tony a meal when he was caught up in his invention of the week.

Despite how often he did this (nearly every day) Steve couldn't help but still be nervous every time he did this. It was Tony after all, and despite the boys adorable messy hair, big eyes, and diminutive stature the billionaire always managed to make the captain feel like an idiot.

Abuzz with anxious energy, the blonde lifted the golden pieces of meat out of the pan and placed them neatly on the tray. Summing up all the courage he could muster, Steve waddled down carefully into the lab.

He cringed slightly at the loud music Tony always played before glancing around the room, looking for his little genius under all that clutter and noise. What if Tony wasn't even here? It wouldn't be the first time.

"Tony?"

He sighed in relief when a mass of dark brown hair popped up from underneath a counter. "Steve? Is tha' you?" Tony yawned, turning and rubbing at his dazed and slightly red eyes. He looked like he hadn't slept in days.

Which was impossible because Steve distinctly recalled Bruce walking Tony to his room a day ago in order to get some much needed rest.

"Jarvis , did Tony actually go to sleep when Bruce took him up to the penthouse the other night?"

The A.I sighed. "I'm terribly sorry Mister Rodgers but Sir could not sleep last night. His heart rate elevated every time he closed his eyes."

Steve's heart ached. "Nightmares."

"Indeed Captain."

Tony, seemingly unaware that he was the subject of their current conversation, stumbled over to the taller man. "Where's M'food Stebe?" He slurred.

The captain sat the tray down, walking over to Tony and sitting him down on a nearby stool. "How about you sit here and eat, and Ill take you to your room so you can get some sleep?"

The genius groaned. "Can't sleep, too many n-n-n-was' it called?"

"Nightmares Tony."

"Yeah that." Steve knew that whenever Tony got in this sort of mood, the best course of action would be to just let him do what he wanted under intense supervision. He would drop off eventually due to the sheer exhaustion he often pushed himself too.

"What do you want to do instead Tony?"

"Team move nigh'." He mumbled while stuffing the eggs and bacon down his throat.

"You want to have a team movie night?" Steve smiled despite himself. The other man was so adorable when he was tired, well he was when he was awake too but Tony was a million times more honest after he'd gone a few days without rest.

Tony gobbled down the rest of his bacon. "Mmf. Yeah, wanna watch Ma-Male-Malefinny, whatever that movie is."

"Alright Tony finish eating your fruit, _yes all of it_, and well get the rest of the team together so we can watch Maleficent."


End file.
